Imogen-Marisol Conflict
The conflict between Imogen Moreno and Marisol Lewis began in New Beginnings. Conflict History Overview Season 11 In Underneath It All, Fiona quickly becomes friendly with Marisol, in order to be away from Imogen. Fiona then comes up with an idea to hold a party at her loft, and she invites Marisol and Katie. While asking Eli if he would like to come, he passes and says that Imogen could go. Fiona says she could come and later tells Marisol, who says at least they will have entertainment, and Katie. Before the party, Fiona gives Imogen a make-over, so that the girls will make less ''fun of her. During a game of truth and dare, Imogen blurts out that Fi is an alcoholic (since Fi was dared to drink), which Fiona quickly tells her to stop making stuff up. In order to get out of drinking, she comes up with idea..go to Degrassi to pull a prank. All the seniors put aluminium foil on everything in the cafeteria. Fiona then hears a custodian coming, and all the seniors leave except for Imogen, who is lost. She tries to convince the other seniors not to leave Imogen, but eventually goes with them and it is revealed that Marisol locked Imogen in the theater. As Fiona wants to tell Mr. Simpson the truth, Marisol and Katie agree to tell as well. However, while Fiona is telling Mr. Simpson tells what they did that night, Katie and Marisol lie and say that Fiona helped Imogen with the prank and that they 20 seniors and Mar's parents to claim where they were that night, making Fiona and Imogen furious. In 'In the Cold, Cold Night (1), she Marisol seen planning school activities with Mo and the student cabinet. Fiona and Imogen walk in to bother her but she tells Mo to escort them out and locks the door on them. Later on when Fiona states that Mr. Simpson had approved the Frostival, he tells her that she and Imogen must work with Marisol. When they try and Marisol brings up Fi's crush, Fiona and Imogen push her out and lock her out as revenge from earlier. Season 12 In '''Got Your Money (1), Marisol is seen talking to Fiona, revealing that Katie's presidency was removed and that it was now just them two. She and Fiona talk about Imogen and she tells her to not be so clingy and that it is a good thing they have separate interests. She then agrees with Fiona's idea to have a dance where WhisperHug can perform. In''' Never Ever (1), Marisol and Mo laugh at Imogen's dad when he shows up to Degrassi in a robe. In '''Never Ever (2), Marisol is seen taking a picture of Imogen and her father while they talk in the car. In class, she shows Mo the picture saying that her father is the crazy man they saw the other day. Imogen overhears them and hits her with her textbook, causing Marisol to rat her out. Trivia *Imogen was in the band WhisperHug with Marisol's boyfriend, Mo. *Imogen also had a conflict with Marisol's best friend, Katie while Marisol also had a conflict with Imogen's ex-girlfriend Fiona, though she ended it with her. *They both disliked the Toronto Ice Hounds at one point. Gallery images (22).jpg Images (41).jpg 44-4.jpg 8789uioiu.png Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12